thefearmythosfandomcom-20200216-history
Urban Malefic
Urban Malefic is a somewhat experimental blog written by The Somnambulist. It deals with a superpowered protagonist, time travel, alternate universes and unconventional views of Fears specifically The Empty City. It can be read here Plot Synopsis Portnoy Augustus wakes up in a physically impossible room and is led on a strange and physics destroying trip through a more rabbit hole than normal mythos version of The Empty City as part of some test. With cameos from The Nightlanders, The Rake, The Archangel, The Blind Man and The Cold Boy. He also meets alternate universe versions of himself and a strange reference to an alternate universe. Possible Controversy The ending has Portnoy realize he has powers which enable him to control the Empty City. He fights The City and ends up deciding to stay to protect The City's future victims. This ending, at least in the author's mind, could be considered a detriment to the overall story since it gives the mythos a weapon against The City. As such, he eventually had Portnoy lose his connection to The City and his powers in The World Through These Eyeholes. Rapture Reference and Alternate Endings The Rapture reference is never actually explained as requested by DJay32, however, if anyone is curious there is an official explanation as to how a reference from another universe got into this universe. The answer is that The Portnoy's come from all different universes and that the reference was written by the Portnoy from the Rapture Universe. This version of Portnoy is heavily implied to be the man in The MadMan room. This brings us to the alternate endings. The order of choices in the disc room were made by a reader. (None other than the Mythos creator Cutewithoutthe) There was a certain order which would result in an entirely different ending and sequence of events as well as a bigger battle with The Cold Boy. Correct sequence Doctor, Engineer, Madman and Wizard. If sequence was done correctly Doctor: No Plague Doctor encounter and Portnoy would find a medkit and fix himself up. Engineer: Was done in correct sequence. Portnoy got a weapon. Madman: The man in the Madman room would not attack Portnoy and in fact would instead be seen writing the reference on the wall when asked about it he would handwave it as a joke from his own universe then he would explain a bit about the true nature of the test and give Portnoy the key before slitting his own throat with a smile. Wizard: Portnoy would truly battle The Cold Boy and either lose instantly (none correct), lose quickly (1 sequence correct), lose only after a hard fought battle (three correct) or win gaining his powers much earlier (all correct). Alternate ending: If All were correct after Portnoy defeated the Cold Boy he would immediately appear in the Evaluation room and the fight with The Empty City would take place however at the end instead of staying in The Empty City he would use his new powers to undo all that had happened returning all the Portnoy's to their respective universes, waking up in the bathroom of his house and calmly walking out with no memory of what happened. The PsiMe log off screen would appear with a note that the subject had passed evaluation. Category:Blogs Category:Completed Blogs Category:The Empty City Category:The Amalgam Saga Category:The Somniverse Category:2011 Blogs